


A Pocket Full of Soul

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Eggsy scowled at his reflection, finding fault with everything about it.  He was wearing his best suit, sure- but his hair was askew, his cheeks were flushed, and no matter what he tried he couldn’t get it to sound quite…</i> right.</p>
<p>Eggsy has something to ask Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pocket Full of Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The _Kingsman_ sequel will be out a year from yesterday, so I thought I'd post a little something in honor of that. I'm not really sure how much of a time skip from the end of the movie is required for Eggsy's sister to be this articulate, so I'm leaving that as open as possible. The title comes from "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

Eggsy pushed some loose hair back from his forehead and said, “So, uh, would you like to get dinner with me sometime?”  He forced a smile and then- belatedly- added, “Just us?”  He resisted the urge to knock his head against the wall.  Even _practicing_ wasn’t going well.

_Pull yourself together_ , he thought firmly.  _You’re a Kingsman, remember?_

“Harry, would you do me the honor of- no.”

_That’s too much Kingsman_.  Eggsy watched his own lips twist in the mirror.  He sounded like he was talking to a mark.

“Come to dinner with me, please?”

Eggsy scowled at his reflection, finding fault with everything about it.  He was wearing his best suit, sure- but his hair was askew, his cheeks were flushed, and no matter what he tried he couldn’t get it to sound quite… _right_.   

“Fuck it,” he muttered, sweeping his fingers through his hair again.

“You’re s’posed to watch your language around me,” a little voice reminded him, probably from memory.

“Daisy?  I didn’t know you was in here.”  Eggsy turned around to find his sister hovering in the doorway, looking particularly cute in her pink dress.  “What’s up, flower?”

“I’m bored.  I’ve been dressed for _ages_.”

“I don’t think it’s actually been that long,” Eggsy said.  He’d been in here for maybe ten minutes, tops, and their mother was still in the house if Daisy was that desperate for amusement- but she gave him a look that told him he was Wrong about that.  “Well, why don’t-”

He heard a knock at the door, and moments later his mother’s voice and then Harry’s.  A moment after that, Harry called, “Eggsy?”

“We’re upstairs.”

It wasn’t long before Harry was too.  Eggsy turned back to the mirror to check his hair one more time and fix his collar.  Harry’s smile was reflected back at him too, and Eggsy’s heart turned over like it always did when Harry looked at him like that.  As he watched, Harry crouched down in front of Daisy.  He was just so good with her.  How nice it was to see them together almost made up for the fact that- with Eggsy’s mum only just getting settled in her new job and a daycare that satisfied her surprisingly hard to find- most of Eggsy’s limited free time was spent with a small chaperone, making it very difficult to finally ask Harry out. 

Almost.   

“How are my two favorite people today?” Harry asked.  It was directed at Daisy, but Eggsy’s flush still deepened, turning his cheeks as pink as the roses in the gardens that they were taking Daisy to see while Michelle went to work.

“Eggsy’s nervous,” Daisy declared. 

Eggsy froze.

Harry sounded amused.  “What does he have to be nervous about?”

“He wants to know if you’ll have dinner with him.”

Suddenly Eggsy’s face felt like it was on fire.  He kept his gaze firmly on his shoes- polished just like Harry had taught him- so he wouldn’t have to look at Harry. 

“I see,” Harry said, sounding mildly surprised now, but not uncomfortable.  “Perhaps you’d better tell him that I would love to.”

Eggsy’s gaze snapped upward sharply. 

Daisy giggled.  “ _You_ tell him.”

“Eggsy.”  Harry’s voice was gentle as he unerringly met Eggsy’s eyes in the mirror.  “I would love to.”

“Yeah?”

Harry smiled.  “Very much.”  He straightened up with Daisy’s tiny hand in his and then he reached out to Eggsy.  “Shall we?”

Grinning himself, so wide it almost hurt, Eggsy nodded and took Harry’s hand.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
